Wedded Bliss
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: 50 E/K sentences


#01 – Comfort

It's engrained by now; the harder the case, the less likely Elliot is to let her help.

#02 – Kiss

If asked which kiss was her favorite, Kathy would always say the one she and Elliot shared on their weeding day.

#03 – Soft

She's soft, Elliot's hard; she's blue, Elliot's red; they're so different but perfect for each other.

#04 – Pain

No pain was worse than childbirth, but no pain was more worth it.

#05 – Potatoes

They're pretty simple, pretty meat-and-potatoes, but that's okay with her.

#06 – Rain

It smells like rain- Elliot hopes Kathy drives carefully.

#07 – Chocolate

Elliot shyly hands the box to Kathy and whispers, "Happy anniversary."

#08 – Happiness

Family- that's Elliot's definition of the word happiness.

#09 – Telephone

The phone rings; Kathy sighs in resignation.

#10 – Ears

Kathy hadn't thought that that thing she heard about how licking a guy's ear would turn him on was true, until she tried it.

#11 – Name

She had been Kathy Mullen; Kathy Stabler sounds better to both her and Elliot.

#12 – Sensual

Nothing drives Elliot crazier with arousal than his wife.

#13 – Death

The casket is pretty- nothing less than what Elliot deserves- and Kathy can't help but smile through her tears, knowing they had a good, long life together, with five beautiful children and even more grandchildren and a few great-grandchildren.

#14 – Sex

Her first time hurt so much, and Elliot never forgave himself for hurting her even though she told him that it was normal for girls and that it had still been great.

#15 – Touch

One look, one touch- it still has more meaning for them than others feel in their whole lifetime.

#16 – Weakness

Kathy's one weakness was that worry made her do stupid things.

#17 – Tears

Every time Elliot gets hurt, she cries, thinking the worst.

#18 – Speed

Elliot never drove a car faster than the day that car crash almost killed Kathy, Eli, and Olivia.

#19 – Wind

Today, Elliot is going to teach little Eli how to fly a kite- he can't help but smile.

#20 – Freedom

Elliot vowed to protect the United States when he was in the Marines, and he made the same vow when he joined the police; it's never easy for Kathy, but she can't and won't stop him.

#21 – Life

"Hey there, little guy," Elliot whispers to the bundle in his arms, "I'm your daddy."

#22 – Jealousy

She can't _not_ feel jealous of Olivia, but still, Kathy knows Elliot will never love anyone else; she's the one he has a family with, not Olivia.

#23 – Hands

They dip Eli's hands and feet in paint and then set them on paper, and when it dries they'll get it laminated and hang it with the others.

#24 – Taste

"C'mon, just a taste," Kathy coaxes, pushing the spoon to Eli's mouth, but he pushes it to the floor and Elliot can't help but chuckle.

#25 – Devotion

Everyone has the flu, and as Kathy cooks some chicken noodle soup, she sighs wearily; "A mother's job is never done."

#26 – Forever

"Till death do us part."

#27 – Blood

Her heart skips a beat- blood, covering Eli's hand- but when she cleans it and sees how small it is, she calms down, just a little.

#28 – Sickness

"In sickness and in health…" Kathy's heart pounds, she's so nervous- just a few more minutes and then everything will be official.

#29 – Melody

"What about Melody?" Kathy asks, rubbing a hand over her belly, but then she laughs- "Our parents would kill us- Maureen it is, then."

#30 – Star

"See, it's a shooting star!" Elliot says, setting the twins in his lap, "Make a wish, you two!"

#31 – Home

Home is where the heart is; during the separation, neither of them felt at home.

#32 – Confusion

When Kathy told Elliot she wanted the separation, it felt like a fog came over his mind that didn't lift until they got back together.

#33 – Fear

The only words she can hear are, 'Elliot,' 'gunshot,' and 'surgery'.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

Another thunderstorm, another night of staying up with the kids until they feel safe.

#35 – Bonds

Elliot's bond with Olivia may be special, but his bond with Kathy is deeper.

#36 – Market

Elliot knows his way around a market about as well as Kathy knows her way around a shooting range, so he has to swallow his pride and ask Kathy exactly what butternut squash looks like.

#37 – Technology

He loves the internet; he hates the internet.

#38 – Gift

"Happy birthday," Kathy purrs, sliding over his naked body; Elliot is hard in an instant.

#39 – Smile

Kathy will do anything to make Elliot smile, and Elliot will do anything to make her smile, too.

#40 – Innocence

Eli is sound asleep, sucking his pacifier and cuddling his baby blanket; Elliot hates that he'll grow up one day.

#41 – Completion

"Sorry, you missed a spot," Elliot says, pointing at the dish; Richard groans and pulls the sponge out again.

#42 – Clouds

Kathleen is just like her grandmother, head always in the clouds, and Elliot doesn't like it.

#43 – Sky

"Just like you and Daddy!" Eli says, watching Carl and Ellie lying down and looking at the sky in the beginning of Up, and Kathy and Elliot laugh softly.

#44 – Heaven

Eli's hamster died, and the only way Kathy can explain it is saying, "Tickles went to heaven, Eli, he's happy now."

#45 – Hell

"But he was happy with me!" Eli sobs, and Kathy's heart breaks as she picks him up and hugs him tightly.

#46 – Sun

"It's a beautiful day out; go out and play," Kathy says, and Richard and Lizzie groan in frustration.

#47 – Moon

"Goodnight, Moon," Elliot reads aloud, and he smiles softly as Eli snuggles into his blanket.

#48 – Waves

The kids are playing in the water, but Kathy and Elliot are lounging on a towel, kissing softly.

#49 – Hair

Kathy loves when Elliot runs his fingers through her hair.

#50 – Supernova

Their relationship is a supernova; brilliant and beautiful.


End file.
